Every Adventure Must Come to an End
by TheFranticShiper
Summary: Serena has had so much fun on her adventure with her best friends Tierno, Shauna, Trevor and Calem. But what will happen when she is forced to tell them the truth? That she was originally from Kanto and has to return there. And how will they handle the situation? Kalosshipping.
1. The Ugly, Harsh Truth

Trevor's POV:  
I was talking with one of the scientists in Geosenge when suddenly I got a call:

"Meet me in Accorde town where we first got our pokemon. Be there by 3p.m, it's urgent!" said Serena's voice

"-Excuse me m'am. I am urgently needed in Accorde town. I apologized

"-Oh it's ok."

Shauna's POV:  
I was playing with Serena's Rhyhorn when I suddenly got a message:

"Meet me in Accorde town where we first got our pokemon. Be there by 3p.m, it's urgent!" said Serena's voice

Huh, I wonder what's wrong? I thought to myself.

Rhyhorn barked at Serena's face. Aw,I thought. It,must miss so bad.

"-Sorry Rhyhorn, I have to go. But I'll be back soon!" I said cheerfully

Tierno's POV:  
I was practicing a dance routing with my pokemon when I received a call on my Holo Caster:

"Meet me in Accorde town where we first got our pokemon. Be there by 3p.m, it's urgent!" said Serena's voice

"-Guys, we can practice later. Right now, Serena needs us ok?" I asked

My pokemon nodded.

Calem's POV:  
I was training my pokemon in Kiloude city when I got a message:

"Meet me in Accorde town where we first got our pokemon. Be there by 3p.m, it's urgent!" said Serena's voice

"-Return guys. Looks like we're taking a trip to Accorde." I said.

Serena's POV:  
I nervously fidgeted with the hem of my dress. How was I supposed to tell them?

Flashback:  
"-Serena? Please come down here. I need to tell you something." said Grace, Serena's mother.

"-'Kay mom,coming!"she responded

"-Serena, we are going to have to go back to Kanto. Your father is terribly sick (he lives in Kanto)." said Grace sadly

"-How long will we be gone? What about my friends? How am I supposed to tell them? asked the brunette franticly.

"-I have no idea how long we will be gone. And your friends will understand. That's what they are for." answered Grace.

"-I love dad a lot. He helped me through everything. But...HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO LEAVE ALL OF THIS BEHIND!" she suddenly screeched, tears welling."OVER THE YEARS THAT I'VE SPENT HEAR, I'VE DONE SO MANY THINGS,MET SO MANY PEOPLE! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST PUSH IT ALL AWAY! AS IF IT WAS NOTHING? she continued.

"-SERENA! HE IS YOUR FATHER!" yelled Grace.

That phrase shocked Serena still. There was an akward tension and silence beetween the two. Suddenly, Serena said quietly:

"-...I guess you're right mom. Sorry about my attitude. I was being selfish. I-I'll go call them right now."  
End of flashback

"-Serena! I got your message! What's wrong?" yelled a familiar voice. It was Shauna.

"-Did something bad happen? Nobody's dead right?" said Tierno, alarmed.

"-Did you get robbed? Is team Flare back? Those ruffians." said Trevor

"-Guys! Don't swarm her with questions! If there is something wrong, I'm sure she will tell us." said Calem

"-Well, it's just that..." Serena started, eyes welling once more

"-What's wrong?" asked Shauna,voice filled with concern.

"-I-I'm..."she continued

"-Come on, you can tell us anything." reassured Tierno

"-I have to..." she almost whispered

"-Don't be shy." said Calem

"-I HAVE TO MOVE BACK TO KANTO! MY DAD IS LIVING IN OUR KANTO HOUSE AND HE IS VERY SICK!" I screamed. Then, I finally burst into tears.

There was a long silence. Trevor,Tierno,Shauna and Calem just stared at me in shock. Nobody knew what to say. An uncomfortable tension filled the atmosphere. Suddenly, Shauna said quietly:

"-Y-Your going to Kanto?

"-And it's not just a vacation?" said Tierno shaking.

"-To take care of your dad who probably won't get better very quickly?" said Trevor.

Calem however, had nothing to say. He just stood there, eyes wide and face pale. Then, without warning, he clobbered me into a tight embrace and eventually started to cry. After recovering over a slight shock, the rest of the gang ran to them and hugged them. They all stood there, the only movements being quick breathing and shaking. Eventually, Trevor, Shauna and Tierno had to go. But Calem and I never let go of eack other. It was when it struck six pm that we decided to seperate. Then, Calem said:

"-When do you leave?

-Tomorrow at tem am. But I have to be at the airport by nine."(just pretend that there is an airport in Accorde) I replied

"-Meet me in this exact spot at eight. I'll tell the others too."said Calem.

And with that, he left.

The next day and normal POV:

Serena arrived at the table. There, she saw the others waiting for her:

"-I'm gonna miss you. A lot." said Shauna miserably.

"-We all are." said Calem

"-You were always the best out of all of us." said Trevor gloomily.

"-You are going to visit sometime. Right? said Tierno hopefully.

"-Of course I am!" Serena replied,"Why wouldn't I?"

"-Well, we all got you some presents."said Shauna

"-You shouldn't have! Plus I didn't get you guys anything!" Serena yelled

"-It's fine. Plus, knowing that you are coming back to Kalos is a good enough present for us! said Tierno

"-You guys are great friends. I don't know what I would do without you all. said Serena

"-We don't know what we would do without you! said Tierno,"Anyway, back to the presents. I got you this! It's the new high-tech camera!" he continued proudly

"-That is so like you Trevor! Actually, why don't we take a picture of us right now!" said Serena (After the picture)

"-Well, I got you Just Dance 2016!" said Tierno smiling.

Serena laughed. and then said to Tierno:

"-Thank you."

"-I got you a Skitty egg! They are adorable!" said Shauna.

"-When it hatches, I will play with it everyday! laughed Serena

"-Well, it looks like we will have to leave now. Our parents want us back home to help with chores." said Shauna pointing to Tierno and Trevor. "I guess this is good bye."

Everyone's eyes started misting once more. Then, Serena said:

"-I will be back before you know it! And you will always be my best friends!" she yelled.

"-Right back at 'cha!" Tierno said. Trevor nodded in approuval. And with that, they were gone.

"-It's not much, but here." said Calem, shoving a box into Serena's face.

Serena gasped as she opened the box. Inside of it, layed a beautiful necklace. In the center of the necklace, there was a ruby in the shape of a diamond. On both sides of the ruby, there were two miny pieces of obsidion, also shaped as diamonds (A/N don't blame me, I couldn't come up with a creative necklace).

"-What do you mean it isn't much! Quit being so modest, it's beautiful! How much did you even pay for this!"yelled Serena

"-The price doesn't matter." Calem uncomfortably shifted his weight on his left leg.

"-Yeah it does! You probably spent a fortune on this!" she responded

Suddenly, a small peice of papper fell out of Calem's pocket. Before Calem could react, Serena picked it up and started to read it. Her eyes grew wide and she yelled:

"-YOU SPENT THAT MUCH ON THIS! DON'T TELL ME THAT IT IS NOT MUCH! YOU SPENT 500,000 POKE YEN ON THIS!" Serena roared

"-Look, I had a lot of money and nothing to do with it! Calem said as an excuse.

"-You should return it to the store. Besides I'm not worth that much."Serena said.

"-...Serena? Can I tell you something?" asked Calem nervously

"-Sure." she replied

"-Serena, you may not think that you are worth much but to me, you are the world. I-I love you." he said turning red.

(again)There was a silence. Finnaly, Serena said softly:

"-I-I love you too."

Slowly, the two approched each other. Eventually, there lips met in a soft kiss. Although it was barely ten seconds,to Serena, it felt like eternity. And she knew that she would have to come back, no matter what it took.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue:

A twenty one-year old Serena stared out of the window of an airplane. Sigh. She hadn't been to Kalos for so long. Would they remember her? Tierno, Shauna and Trevor? Most importantly, would HE remember her? Calem. The boy she missed, the boy she loved, the boy she still dreamed about night and day. She clutched her necklace. It was the same one Calem bought for her. The pilot's announcement interrupted her thoughts:

"-Ladies and gentlemen, the plane will be landing in Accorde town in about twenty minutes."

She sighed again. She then started to pack her belongings. After a while, the plane landed. As she got off the plane, she noticed something from outside of the window. A table. Her eyes widened for this wasn't just any old table. It was the one were it all began. Her adventure, her life, her dreams. Quickly, she got her luggage and ran out side to the table. Her eyes began to water.

Flashback:

"-Hey Serena! What nickname do you want? How about Serena-!" said Shauna enthusiastically

"-Nah, how about Lady Serena." suggested Trevor

The two continued bickering until Tierno suggested:

"-Why don't we just let her decide?"

End Flashback

Finally, she let the tears spill out of her eyes. She sat on a chair and cried for hours. It eventually started to rain, but she didn't care. Suddenly, a voice said:

"-It isn't safe to be out in the rain miss, you could catch a cold."

Serena froze. That voice. The voice that haunted her in her dreams. The voice of the man whose name was the only name that wandered in her brain. She recognized that voice anywhere. Lifting up her chin, Serena started at the person in front of her. Eyes wide, she said, voice barely louder than a whisper:

"-Calem?"

"-Serena" Calem said recoiling in shock. Suddenly, his eyes flared in anger, he then yelled:

"-You promised. You said that you would be back! I waited for you. Year after year, hoping you would come back. After five years, I gave up. I convinced myself that you would never come back. And here you are, back in Kalos. I waited five whole years. FIVE YEARS!

"-Calem..." Serena said, aghast. She got up and slowly backed away.

Calem's face flushed with guilt. Shaking, he said:

"-Serena, I-I'm sorry. I was upset. It's just that, I was lost without you..."

Without warning, she clobbered him in a hug, crying as if the world was ending. Then, she said shakily:

"-It's okay, I forgive you. I would have never left you. I-I love you. I love you more than you know."

The two stood there, in that position, light smiles on their faces. And from that moment on, they both knew that they would never foget each other, and were sure, that nothing was strong enough to seperate them.

I finnaly got that over with! I loved the story, I was just way too lazy too the epilogue until now. 


End file.
